Diskussion:Maria Kurenai/@comment-88.133.102.123-20130127152711/@comment-4754943-20130225161438
Hey Dine :)) Ich verstehe, was du damit meinst, wenn du bei komplierten kleidern lieber erst die Frisur malst - naja bei mir hängt es genaugenommen davon ab, wo ich den höchsten schwierigkeitsgrad habe: das schwierigste kommt bei mir immer zum schluss! (Wenn ich im vorraus weiß, ich werde ein schwieriges kleid/outfit zeichnen, dann kommt das zum schluss - denn ich bin wie du irgendwo ein perfektionist ;). Ich fand anfangs auch, dass die Körper das Schwierigste waren und habe mir hier und da mit tricks beholfen, bis ich es konnte (so habe ich ganz am anfang als ich noch keine hilfslinien gezeichnet hab bei köpfen von der seite immer als Gesicht eine geschweifte Klammer gezeichnet hehehe - das sah dann etwa wie ein gesicht von der seite aus) Körper zeichnen lernen ist eine herausforderung, weil alle körper so unterschliedliche formen haben und doch immer in Proportion gehalten werden müssen (ich habe früher oftmals körper abgepaust um meiner Hand/Hirn beizubringen, wie in etwa die linien verlaufen müssen, in welche Richtung die Kurven verlaufen etc.) Heute zeichne ich eben mit hilfslinien´: zb zeichne ich nach dem Kpf den hals (Ganz normal) dann ziehe ich eine ganz ganz feine linie (horizontal) in der länge, in der die schultern sein sollen: dann male ich (ebenfalls ganz fein) zwei kleine kreise an die enden. nun zeichne ich vom hals aus eine art S - förmige linie die über den Kreis verläuft (Das ist meine Schulter) nun zeichne ich ganz fein eine Linie wie der Arm veralaufen soll: da wo die Gelenke sein sollen male ich wieder einen Kreis zurorientierung (als an der Ellenbeuge/beim bein in dem fall am knie). die hilfslinien der Hand sind ähnlich: ich zeichne eine Art dreieck (das breite ende an der seite der finger) und daran kommen dan an die äußere kante 4 kleine kreise und an die seitliche kante ein kreis für den Daumen. jedes gelenk ist bei mir also quasi ein feiner kreis das mit einem anderen gelenk (ansatz) durch eine feine linie verbunden ist. Man muss es aber wirklich ganz ganz zart zeichnen, denn das wird ALLES wieder wegragdiert - um die (mittel)linien herum zeichnet man dann nämlich die Konturen des Körpers - so bleibe ndie proportionen erhalten, auch wenn man nun kurzfristig entscheidet meine person soll sehr dünn/dick/muskulös sein. Jaja, mit brillen habe ich auch so meine probleme - aber ja, ich habe sie shcon gezeichnet: ich zeichne immer erst die Augen und dann je nach chara eine Brille, die komplett über die augen geht oder eine keine brille; hier zeichne ich ans untere Ende der Augen ein oval (also ein umgekipptes ei wenn man so will - meist ist das untere ende etwas unter dem auge und das obere ende etwa in der mitte des auges - je nach größe der augen natürlich ;) ) dann werden die Gläser nur noch mit einem Bogen über die Nase verbunden. Reine übungssache schätze ich. Bei einem Chara von der Seite ist es bedeutend leichter: etwa auf höhe der Nasenspitze wird einfach ein dicker strich (horizontal) gezeichnet, und dann mit einer LInie zum Ohr (Bügel) verbunden - That's it! Im zweifelsfall: schau dir bilder im I-net an: z.b. Kaien Cross; Tales of the Abyss Jade Curtis; Detektiv Conan etc. da haben wir die verschiedensten versionen =D Zeichnest du auch manchmal geschichten /Stories?? Hut ab: einen Kuss zu zeichnen ist gar nicht so einfach; ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, bis ich das hinbekommen habe, hierfür gibt es auch keine helfenden Hilfslinien ;P... Seit einiger Zeit gelingen sie mir aber besser - genau so wie umarmungen. Ich finde es cool, dass du mal ein Praktikum im Krankenhaus gemacht hast; da sammelt man echt Erfahrungswerte!! War es eine große oder eher eine Kleine Klinik?? (Ich meine z.b. in Mannheim sind es eher große Kliniken und z.B. in Mosbach/Großumstadt eher kleinere (Gut in berlin die sind sicher auch alle sau groß..aber die habe ich noch nie so gesehen.) Bist du eher aus dem Süden, osten, norden od Westen deutschlands??? Ich meine da sind denke ich auch unterschiede! --> ich lerne in einer recht kleinen klinik hehe, da ist alles ganz familiär. In meinen manga zeichne ich nur ganz selten richtigen hintergrund: höchstens mal eine Uhr im Klassensal od eine Tafel hehe, wenn ich gut drauf bin sogar mal einen Baum aber i.d.R. lass ich den weg! Das versaut mir nur meine Zeichnung....Meistens bekommen meine Charas alle japaniche vor und zu namen - ich finde das dann immer so passend (Ich habe etliche Conan manga und da werden immer alle personen vorgestellt - das ist meine hauptquelle für japanische nachnamen - vornamen hol ichc mir aus dem Internet. Bei stories achte ich sogar auf die Bedeutung (so auch bei "Das Phantom der Day Class was sich hier unter "Ausgedachtes" findet). ich bin oft auch in solchen hinsichten Perfektionist...Aber irgendwo gehört das auch zu meinem Hobby. (Japan ist immerhin die Heimat aller Anime!) Wenn du da mal hilfe mit brauchen solltest - kannst du dich einfach an mich wenden haha, mit namens ideen, bedeutungen od einfach was japanische kultur angeht bin ich ziemlich fit! Kannst du "echte" Menschen in mangastil zeichnen??? ich werde oft gefragt, ob ich ihn/sie nicht mal zeichnen könnte - aber das fällt mir total schwer, die sehen dann den origialen nicht mehr ähnlich T_T'....eine Freundin von mir kann das recht gut...die hat mal ihren festen freund gezeichnet und ich hab sofort erkannt, das er es ist...bei mir muss man schon sehr viel phanasie haben. =P. Ich kann einfach die Merkmale nicht so schön rüberbringen...deshalb zeichne ich meist aus dem kopf! Lg Akemi